villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Devizo
Dr. Devizo is the main antagonist of SuperManison. He is voiced by Chris Pine. History Devizo at some point prior to the series he was once a member of the League of Freedom until he found out his wife, Debbie, was cheating on him with his friend Titanium Rex leading him to strand his wife on an island occupied by imprisoned superheroes. The next day he went back in hopes of saving her but never found her despite spending weeks looking for her. Driven over the edge with this betrayal by Titanium Rex, Devizo became obsessed with tearing down the modern world and rebuilding it in his own image. During one of his battles with Rex it is revealed he unintentionally evolved Cooch into a humanoid creature. Ever since leaving the League he has built a reputation as a mastermind that can if captured escape any prison he is kept in within a year. One year prior to the season one finale Devizo had allowed himself to be captured so Rex's daughter (Lex Lightening later known as Titanium Lex) could join the team and steal nuclear missile codes for him. On the anniversary of his imprisonment Devizo had custom made images on the walls of his cell that made Robobot be infected with a computer virus. At this point Devizo disassembles all but Robobot's head to create an armor he planned to use to fight the current League. As all seems to be going as he has planned Devizo forms his own league out of the imprisoned supervillains and attempts to launch the nuclear missiles around the world to create a nuclear winter from which he ensured his teams survival so they could repopulate the world through genetic engineering a new race to rule. Ultimately his attempts are foiled when it is revealed that Robobot can control his body despite the head not being attached and due to the launch process of the nuclear missiles being much slower than he originally planned. However despite failing in his plans to recreate the world, Devizo and his league manage to escape the mansion before it is destroyed due to the battle. Devizo and the other supervillains form a new base in a unattended building in which he spends most of his time trying to steal Rex's secrets. Eventually Devizo manages to steal some of Rex's darkest secrets and attempts to destroy his mind in cyberspace before he is forced to retreat due to Dark Saturn's interference. Devizo is seen in the end of the penultimate episode of season two holding a substance that is potentially fatal to Subtopians and seemingly taunting Rex about how he has been waiting to have his revenge on Rex. However instead of killing him he leads Rex back to the mansion promising him he could reunite him with his team and plans to combine forces so he can stop the Subtopians from taking over the world. It is later revealed to the audience that it was Devizo who raised Lex and has tasked her to kill Rex when his guard is down while retrieving a high-tech dispersal unit required to spread a substance lethal to Subtopians but harmless to humans. When Lex apologizes for not being able to go through with killing Rex, Devizo admits he already made several backup plans and tries to kill Rex by releasing the substance early. However Lex still loves her father and saves Rex just in time while saying she can't help but care for Rex as she passes out. Slightly annoyed Devizo goes to another backup plan which involves saving Rex in public. Upon doing this the public believes Devizo has redeemed himself and pardons him of all his crimes. After being pardoned Devizo moves into Rex's mansion and seems to enjoy messing with him whenever the opportunity arises. Despite this he also shows signs of confusion on why Lex hasn't revealed he was the one that nearly killed Rex and also hints he might want to become friends with Rex again. The implications are further implied to be the case as he and Rex bond over their attempts to protect Lex from Max Penalizer and even refers to Rex as an "old friend" much to Rex's annoyance. It is revealed he planned to use brainwash Ranger into becoming president in hopes of gaining more power while remaining in the shadows only for that to backfire an alternate timeline where Lex turns evil again to save Rex. Eventually Debbie escapes her isolation and plans to kill Devizo for revenge who is reluctantly guarded when the information is revealed. When Debbie almost kills everyone Rex and Lex, leading to Lex gaining all her powers, Devizo is able to calm Lex enough before she loses control and has Debbie trapped on another island as punishment for her crimes. To try to help Lex overcome her loss of control Devizo keeps her in the basement of the mansion but once Rex finds out Devizo wants to find more of serum that could suppress her powers thus potentially cure her. Unfortunately for Devizo he had to confess to Rex he put Debbie back on the island causing some tension but upon arrival Debbie uses some of the serum on Rex and takes them with her to challenge them to show how they'd be with none of their gadgets or powers. There Debbie revealed that the stone that gave her power as a hero had actually been taking love and the good nature from Devizo to be used to help others thus lead to his eventual fall into villainy. As he has a breakdown Rex knocks Debbie out while Lex escapes after her location is compromised by the government. As Lex loses all control Devizo braces himself for the potential outcome where he'd be forced to kill Lex, when it comes down to where Rex is almost killed by her Devizo steps in a tries to remain brave to save his old friend only to be saved himself, at this point Debbie does offer a potential solution that involves using her old jewel but at the price of all Devizo's love which he accepts. This does allow Lex to take control but fearing she'd loose control she shoots herself with a weapon designed to kill her by taking out her insect DNA, luckily for her she either didn't die or was somehow revived by Rex but Devizo apparently has fallen back into villainy due to the effects of the magical stone. Personality Dr. Devizo is portrayed as a megalomaniacal mastermind who wishes to tear down the modern world so that he can remake and rule over it as a near godlike figure. Devizo is also shown to be vengeful when he still holds a grudge against Rex for sleeping with his wife claiming that's what caused him to become evil while mocking Rex on the possibility American Ranger turning evil if he ever found out Rex also slept with his wife. It seems he has grown to despise most if not all humanity as he seems to not mind the fact his plans could kill countless individuals. Despite willing to kill millions he is shown to be rather protective of Lex and seemingly still see's Rex as a friend despite previously claiming to hate him in the past after he starts to feel some remorse over the course of the show. That said due to third seasons finale he has gone back to his original goal of remaking the world due to the effects of a magical stone that he had to accept to save Lex's life. Appearance Devizo has unnaturally light blue skin, a darker shade of blue wavy hair and red eyes. His normal costume is a black jumpsuit with a large custom white barcode-like symbol covering his chest. Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Comedy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:God Wannabe Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Karma Houdini Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Remorseful Category:Terrorists Category:Spouses Category:Amoral